memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UESPArules/Archive
--The Doctor 22:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Templates No probs. For the lesser used prefix, such as the ISS prefix, we use the template. The only other separate templates we have is the and template, but the other is a good catch for remaining prefixes, in the format ( ). --The Doctor 07:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :OK, I was just wondering because Memory Alpha had one, of course they have one for everything.--Long Live the United Earth 00:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Formatting Don't forget to italicize shipnames in article texts -- for example -- USS ''Theseus'' instead of USS Theseus. Also, it takes less space to type Federation than it does to type Federation.. you should use the shorter version from now on -- both links lead to the same article anyway. -- Captain MKB 22:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thank you very much for welcoming me here. :-) I did have one question I was wondering if you could help me answer. I couldn't help noticing that Iloja of Prim's view upon the evolution of intelligence in the universe strongly resembles that associated in our world with Carl Sagan (see this example: http://www.amazon.ca/Cosmos-Sagan-Screen-Collectors-Discs/dp/B000055ZOB ), (Sorry...I seem to have forgotten how to code outside links into Wikias!! Guess that makes another question.) Nerys Ghemor 23:54, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *Hah...leave it to me to not finish my sentence. The question I intended to ask was, where is the appropriate part of an article to put a connection between the Trek world and the real world? Nerys Ghemor 01:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) **I see. My last real stint over at a Wiki was with Wookieepedia, and there they do list such things at the bottom of the article--when I didn't seem to see it here, I felt it appropriate to ask just in case. ;-) Thanks! Nerys Ghemor 01:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the hints I really appreciate your help! I'm probably going to have to copy out of articles that already have the proper formatting for awhile until I remember it off the top of my head...that's how I got the code for the Cardassian ships, by using existing articles as a template for my own. Leave it to me to learn their codes first! ;-) And thanks for fixing Thrax's article--I was afraid of causing some BIG issues with that. My next little issue along those lines will be to figure out how to account for the Cardassian officers Gavron and Tak--but there's apparently already a Tellarite named Gavron and a Cardassian ship called the Tak... Nerys Ghemor 01:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks...that would be great! :-) Nerys Ghemor 04:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Policies and needs? Hey, I just checked out the "article" on the Cardassians over at the SciFi Wiki. Dang...I can see a lot is needed! Before I get started, I'd like to know what the policies are there about using work from other wikis, so I can get an idea of what sort of pace I can move at. Since I work full-time, that'll help me to give you a better idea of what kind of help I might be able to provide. Thanks! (P.S.: I would've replied over there, but somebody's put an outside link on your talk page that is causing problems when I try to edit.) Nerys Ghemor 03:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) States/Governments Hello, I've noticed in your formatting of several pages you've changed the references subsection of "States and organizations" to "Governments and organizations". This is a change which actually limits the extent of that section; a government is the ruling political organization of a state, but a state is something more than just an organzation. In other words you are removing states form that section, and replacing it with a specific type of organzation already covered by the word organization in the section title. Also I noticed you've been calling these edits formatting, which is great - I don't know the extent you wish to format, but if you wanted to/were willing to do so in the process of your edits, many of the pages you’ve edited are formatted to the old system, which we have moved away from. The new page style is detailed here: Memory Beta:Style, the Layout template specifically details the new format for a novel/episode/comic/etc page. Thanks. --8of5 17:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Re: my talk page - Not to worry, I can certainly understand how it could be confusing, we've revised the suggested formatting a few times in the last couple of years and there are still a lot of pages using formatting from one or two iterations back, so it's great we have people like you who want to establish the uniformity. :Just looking at your recent revised edits are one or two other little things: The standard image size in the info boxes at the top right of page is 220px; I would suggest for episodes only adding the Introduction/blurb section if there is an introduction existent, as unlike novels episodes don’t really have an official blurb; While the | is accepted for the spacing of references the • is the preferred formatting; Before each section fo references the : should be used to indent the list; and for starship classes the format is to put it in brackets after the ship's name References section title :banana • cake • ( ) • Romulan • starship So some of the edits you've just done did actually undo some correct formatting... but not to worry, you're intentions are fantastic so please do keep up the good work :) --8of5 22:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :The | is a bit easier to generate as it's on the keyboard, but there has been general agreement that the • is more aesthetically pleasing. To generate the •, if you look below the save page, show preview, show change, etc buttons at the bottom of the page you'll see a little box with various symbols and bits of code in blue, if you click on any of those they generate the code on the page for you, the circle can be found in the Insert section of that box. Once you have one I find the easiest way to generate them on the page is to copy and past rather than scroll down and click on it every time. :If you very strongly prefer to use the | can I at least request that you do not remove the circle formatting on pages that already use it. --8of5 23:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) The Cage is now perfectly formatted :) --8of5 00:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Very minor tweak, for the external links section the l for link needn't be capitalised. --8of5 00:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Memory_Beta:Style#References makes note of, and gives examples using, the •s. is that the sort of thing you mean? --8of5 00:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Re: The Last Gunfight Re: Your question to The doctor. We keep them on one page. There are a few early episodes that managed to get different titles in the novilizations. A redriect might be handy though... --8of5 21:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC)